Dragon Ball Z movie 4
Dragon Ball Z Super Saiyan Son Goku (ドラゴンボールZ 超サイヤ人だ孫悟空) is the fourth Dragon Ball Z film. It was release in theaters in Japan on March 19, 1991. It was release in between DBZ episode 81, and 82. It was later released by FUNimation Entertainment in English in the year of 2001. It is the first Dragon Ball Z movie to be dubbed with FUNimation's English in house voice cast. In the English version, the film is just call Dragon Ball Z Lord Slug. While meditating beside a waterfall, Piccolo is approached by Gohan and Icarus, with Gohan showing Piccolo a tune as he has just learned to whistle. To his shock, Piccolo finds the noise excruciatingly painful due to his enhanced Namekian hearing, and angrily orders Gohan to stop. Once Gohan stops, Piccolo tells him it's not his fault. However a new villain name Lord Slug appears. He uses the Dragon Balls to make him young again. As the Z warriors battle his henchmen. Goku battles Lord Slug by himself as Gohan whistle to make Slug not fight. Goku then kills Slug with the spirit bomb. After the battle the Z warriors get senzu beans from Yajirobe. Plot An asteroid alert is wreaking havoc all over the planet as it is going to destroy the entire Earth. So Son Goku and Kuririn go to deflect the asteroid off course so it does not hit Earth. (In the English version, they have been told they cannot destroy it because it is inhabited, and at the time they do not know who inhabits it). They attempt to move it using a combined Kamehameha, but to no avail; they are blown away by the fierce winds produced by the near-clash of the asteroid with Earth. The asteroid passes near Earth but misses the crash, exploding soon afterwards. However, a spaceship from the asteroid lands on Earth, full of soldiers who serve Lord Slug. Along with his crew of vicious fighters, he has traveled space, conquering planets with Earth as his new target. The way they dominate a planet is to literally change its atmosphere by terra-freezing the planet. By conforming it to their liking, they make it more suitable for themselves; it may be almost unbearable for any other people, including the native occupants of the planet. Later they transform the planet into a giant spaceship (known as a Planet Cruiser), and move on to find a new planet to conquer. Previously in the film, they intentionally destroyed their own craft to make Earth their new Planet Cruiser. A nearby Son Gohan attempts to stop Slug's soldiers. Slug notices the Dragon Ball Gohan has on his hat and obtains it. After reading Bulma's mind, Slug learns about the Dragon Balls and how to get them. Lord Slug sends his minions to gather the Dragon Balls via the Radar (which he steals from Bulma after his mind-reading), and uses them to restore his youth and health (Slug at this point has aged incredibly old). Later, Gohan manages to infiltrate Slug's camp with Oolong & Icarus, but is quickly discovered & outnumbered by his soldiers. Just as he is about to be killed, Piccolo appears and rescues Gohan. The two put up a fight with Piccolo killing Dorodabo, but they are no match for Lord Slug's other two henchmen. As they are about to be finished, Goku and Kuririn arrive in time and saves them. Goku easily dispatches of the henchmen and is soon confronted by Lord Slug, who has been watching all along from his spaceship. Slug proves stronger than Goku in the ensuing fight, and pummels him around. As Goku is on the verge of dying, he catches Slug's intended death blow and transforms into a False Super Saiyan. With his new power, Goku easily dominates Slug and destroys one of his arms. Slug then reveals his Namekian nature by regrowing his arm and removing his helmet, and transforms into a giant version of himself. King Kai reveals that Slug was one of the rare Super Nameks; as a child, he was sent to a planet called Slug to escape the extinction that was about to ravage Namek (akin to what Katas did for Kami). Once there, only the evil in his heart began to fester through his maturation, because of a rare mutation only unique to Namekians. This domination of evil allowed him to become a Super Namek (In the English version, Slug's backstory was entirely changed: Super Nameks were Namekians who began to misuse their power to the point that the regular Namekians used Porunga to banish them from Namek forever). In this new giant form, Slug proves to be stronger than Goku; King Kai guesses that Frieza, and even a Super Saiyan are no match against him in this form. Piccolo intervenes and starts tugging at Slug's tentacles, saying he knows his weaknesses because he's Namekian too. Although he's being beaten back, in a bloody move, Piccolo tears off his ears and tells Gohan to whistle since the wavelength of it makes it sound terrible to Namekians. Gohan's whistling is able to bring Slug to his knees. Piccolo gives what little strength he has left to Goku. Thanks to Piccolo, Goku is able to use the Kaio-ken and punch a hole through Slug's stomach. Goku then flies up above the clouds to deliver the final blow to the terra-freezer with a Spirit Bomb powered by the sun; Slug maniacally tries to thwart him. The Spirit Bomb heads straight into the freezing generator, taking Slug with it and destroying him. The atmosphere is back to normal on Earth. Following Slug's defeat, the friends reunite and are given Senzu Beans by Yajirobe. The final scene involves Master Roshi waking up from his nap which he started before the aliens landed, and he wishes that something interesting would have happened. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa' as Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Toshio Furukawa' as Piccolo *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Kuririn & Yajirobe *'the late Hiromi Tsuru' as Bulma *'Naoko Watanabe' as Chi-Chi *'Naoki Tatsuta' as Oolong *'the late Kohei Miyauchi' as Master Roshi *'Joji Yanami' as King Kai & the Narrator *'the late Kenji Utsumi' as Shelong & Icarus *'Keiichi Nanba' as Angila *'Shozo Iizuka' as Kakuja *'Koji Totani' as Commander Zeeun *'the late Daisuke Gori' as Wings *'Shigeru Chiba' as Gyoshu *'Yukitoshi Hori' as Medamatcha *'Yusaku Yara' as Lord Slug :English *'Sean Schemmel' as Goku & King Kai *'Stephanie Nadolny' as Gohan *'Christopher Sabat' as Piccolo, Shenlong, Icarus & Kakuja *'Sonny Strait' as Kuririn & Gyoshu *'Mike McFarland' as Master Roshi & Yajirobe *'Brad Jackson' as Oolong & Commander Zeeun *'Tiffany Vollmer' as Bulma *'Cynthia Cranz' as Chi-Chi *'John Burgmeier' as Angila *'John Freeman' as Wings *'Kent Williams' as Medamatcha *'the late Brice Armstrong' as Lord Slug *'Kyle Hebert' as the Narrator Trivia *A truck bearing the logo "TAMA" and the cat's face, is caught in the flood caused by the asteroid early in the film. *Angila and Wings, two of Slug's top henchmen, strongly resemble Zarbon and Dodoria respectively. *In the scene where Chi-Chi realizes Gohan has disappeared from home, a poster of Arale Norimaki from Akira Toriyama's previous hit series Dr. Slump can be seen in Gohan's room. *A McDonald's fast food restaurant can be seen in the background of Iguana Street. *Based on the shocked reaction of King Kai to Goku's "Super Saiyan" form, it does not appear that Goku assumed the "true" Super Saiyan transformation within this film's past. Created for the movie, this Super Saiyan form (known as "False Super Saiyan" among fans) is a supposed prequel to the actual Super Saiyan form. It was more than likely an attempt to show what a Super Saiyan looked like (due to its mention by Vegeta during the Captain Ginyu Saga), but without the knowledge of its appearance since the movie was released before the true form was introduced to the manga and anime. *It is the second time that a Namekian wishes for eternal youth, as well as the second time that a Namekian transforms into its Giant Form in the series. Slug is similar to King Piccolo in this sense, as he is old and wishes for eternal youth *The movie reveals that Namekian ears are sensitive to certain sounds, like whistling for an example. *Lord Slug is killed in a similar manner to Tullece from the previous movie, The Tree of Might. Both are hit by Goku with a Spirit Bomb and knocked into their device used to do evil things to the Earth (Tree of Might for Tullece, and Terra Freeze machine for Slug), thus destroying it as well. *The Sun plays an important role in this movie: its light is shown to be harmful to an exposed henchmen of Lord Slug, and it is where Goku gathers the energy to make the Spirit Bomb. *The 13th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M11XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Namek's Destruction. all information on Dragon Ball Z movie 4 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Lord_Slug Category:FILMS